Zutto Soko ni Iru
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Dia akan terus ada untukku... karena dia adalah kakakku. Sedikit mengandung incest love walaupun diusahakan tidak terlalu kentara. Untuk himeka-san.


A/N: Fic ini saya buat untuk **himeka**-san a.k.a. kuroliv. Semoga berkenan :D

**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei

**Warning: **Mungkin sedikit mengandung _incest love_. Diusahakan tidak terlalu ke romansa dan hanya cinta platonis antarsaudara. Interpretasi diserahkan kepada pembaca.

* * *

#

**~Zutto Soko ni Iru~**

#

#

* * *

Lipstik merah jambu menjadi pilihanku setelah selama beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang apakah mau memakai yang itu atau yang merah. Kuambil tabung lipstik tersebut, kemudian dengan hati-hati kuoleskan ke bibirku. Setelah meratakannya, kutatap lekat-lekat bayanganku di cermin.

Semuanya sudah sempurna.

Alis, bulu mata, pipi, bibir. Semua telah terpoles rapi.

Kemudian aku mencoba memeriksa bagian-bagian selain wajah. Leherku dihias sebuah kalung perak, gaun pengantin putih sudah terpakai seperti seharusnya di tubuhku, tanganku juga telah tertutup sarung tangan putih panjang. Sepatu putih berhak tinggi melapisi kakiku yang dibalut _stocking_. Dan di puncak kepalaku, kerudung pengantin yang berwarna senada dengan gaunku sudah terpasang dengan benar, dijepit dengan tiara untuk menemani rambutku yang telah ditata indah. Juntaian ikal jatuh ke bahuku, melingkar-lingkar di dekat anting-anting platina bulat yang kukenakan. Tak ada yang kurang; seluruhnya sudah oke.

Merasa puas akan hasil _make-up_-ku sendiri, kuletakkan kembali lipstikku ke tempatnya. Sekali lagi, aku mencermati refleksiku di cermin itu. Tanpa sadar bibirku tersenyum saat mengingat bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi istri orang—istri dari pria yang kucintai.

Pertemuan pertama kami adalah di tempat kerjaku. Pria ini adalah kakak dari salah seorang murid di TK tempatku mengajar. Beda usia mereka sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun—aku lupa tepatnya berapa. Adik yang lahir di luar rencana orang tuanya, begitu yang dia katakan kepadaku.

Memoriku berputar, mengenang masa-masa pacaranku dengannya. Saat dia menyatakan cinta, saat kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, lamaran… ah, semuanya begitu indah. Senyumku melebar, hatiku dipenuhi rasa syukur. Aku sangat beruntung karena akan menikah dengan pria baik seperti dia.

Namun, tetap saja sebagai perempuan, rasa takut itu ada. Rasa khawatir, cemas, dan ketakutan tak wajar yang biasa mendera menjelang pernikahan. Walaupun calon suamiku sangat baik, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah kami tinggal di bawah satu atap nanti. Hatiku gelisah tanpa kuminta. Kucoba sekuat tenaga meyakinkan diri bahwa aku pasti akan bahagia bersamanya, tetapi sedikit rasa takut itu masih bercokol di hatiku, tak kunjung sirna.

Kegelisahan itu membuatku tidak bangkit dari dudukku untuk bersiap-siap ke aula pernikahan. Sebaliknya aku tetap di situ, setengah melamun menatap cermin. Pikiranku berkelana, kembali bernostalgia dan akhirnya mengulang kenangan lebih jauh. Ingatanku pun melayang ke pacarku sebelum calon suamiku ini—sahabat baikku, sang novelis terkenal Takaishi Takeru. Pemuda yang sangat baik sebagai sahabat, tetapi tidak sebagai pacar. Kisah kami tidak berakhir indah ketika hubungan kami terbingkai kata kekasih. Akhirnya kami mengambil jalan terbaik, yaitu kembali menjadi sahabat saja. Kudengar sekarang dia menjalin hubungan dengan editornya.

Aku ingat, dulu aku sangat menyukai Takeru. Perasaan itu tumbuh sejak aku masih SMP. Kami telah melalui masa kecil bersama dalam sebuah petualangan yang luar biasa sehingga akhirnya rasa sukaku muncul begitu saja—rasa yang sangat kuat, membuatku sering mengkhayal suatu saat aku akan menikah dengannya. Makanya aku sangat senang ketika Takeru memintaku menjadi pacarnya. Sayang sekali, ternyata alasannya melakukan itu bukan seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku sempat hancur ketika kami putus, tetapi aku bangkit dan kutemukanlah calon suamiku yang sekarang. Memang, di balik setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya.

Dan bagaikan CD yang di-_rewind_, pusaran ingatanku terus berjalan mundur ke sosok lelaki ketiga yang pernah mengisi relung hatiku. Ya, sepanjang hidupku ini hanya ada tiga laki-laki yang pernah mampir di hati. Kekasihku yang beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi suamiku, sahabat baikku Takeru, serta laki-laki cinta pertamaku.

…yaitu Yagami Taichi, kakakku.

.

.

.

Mungkin terdengar gila dan konyol sekali, tapi itu betul. Dahulu ketika masih kecil, aku adalah anak perempuan yang sangat lemah, rapuh, sakit-sakitan, cengeng dan tidak berdaya. Sedangkan Taichi-_nii-san _bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan denganku. Dia periang, supel, jago main bola, berani, dan sangat hebat di mataku. Bagi diriku yang waktu itu, Taichi-_nii-san _adalah pahlawan. Aku sangat amat menyukainya.

Taichi-_nii-san _sendiri selalu bersikap baik kepadaku—mungkin karena dia tahu aku anak yang lemah. Dia sayang sekali padaku, sebaliknya aku pun sangat menyayanginya. Aku selalu suka saat-saat ketika dia menjemputku dari tempat penitipan anak setelah dia pulang sekolah. _Nii-san _akan menggandeng tanganku sepanjang perjalanan kami ke rumah sembari menceritakan pengalamannya di sekolah pada hari itu. Aku senang mendengar kisah-kisahnya; dia benar-benar kakak yang sangat hebat.

Saat itu sudah kuputuskan, aku ingin menikah dengan Taichi-_nii-san _kalau sudah besar nanti!

Sekarang ini sih tentu saja aku sudah bisa menertawakan kepolosanku itu. Akan tetapi, aku ingat betul bahwa dulu aku benar-benar serius terhadap ucapanku tersebut. Dan walaupun terdengar memalukan, aku pernah benar-benar mengatakan hal itu kepada _Nii-san_.

.

#

.

.

Waktu itu sekitar jam dua pagi. Aku, yang saat itu masih berumur lima tahun, mendadak terbangun dari tidurku. Kupeluk boneka kelinciku erat-erat, lalu memandang ke luar jendela. Di luar hujan deras—nyaris badai, sepertinya. Rupanya suara hujan itulah yang membangunkanku.

Aku memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi, tapi tidak bisa. Kubuka lagi mataku dengan gelisah dan duduk di ranjang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gelegar petir yang sangat keras.

Jeritanku tertahan setengah, karena aku keburu membeku ketika kemudian kamar menjadi gelap.

Mati lampu.

Air mata mulai meleleh di pipiku. Boneka kelinci kuremas kuat-kuat dalam dekapan. Aku merasa sangat takut dan tidak berdaya di dalam kegelapan seperti ini. Beberapa kali kulihat sambaran kilat di luar, membuatku semakin ngeri.

"_Nii-san_…?" aku berbisik sambil mengisak. Kutengadahkan kepalaku, menatap ranjang di atas. Ya, Taichi_ nii-san _dan aku tidur bersama-sama di tempat tidur tingkat ini. Dia di atas, aku di bawah.

"_Nii-san_! _Nii-san_, bangun! Aku takut, _Nii-san_!" kini aku mulai meninggikan suaraku dengan panik. Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tidak kudengar reaksi dari _Nii-san_.

Menetapkan hati, kuberanikan diri memanjat tangga ke ranjang atas. Namun ternyata tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana!

"_Nii-san_!" aku mulai menjerit. Ke mana _Nii-san_?

Kucoba sekuat tenaga untuk mengendalikan rasa takut yang semakin menjalar. Mungkin _Nii-san _pergi ke toilet, pikirku. Pasti sebentar lagi dia kembali kemari.

Aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di ranjang _Nii-san_. Detik demi detik berlalu sangat lambat dan kini aku benar-benar ketakutan. Kenapa _Nii-san _tidak kembali juga?

"_Nii-san_…" aku mulai menangis lagi. "_Nii-san _di mana…?"

Dalam kegelapan, aku tersedu sendiri, hanya ditemani boneka kelinciku. Hujan di luar belum berhenti, suara gemuruh petir pun masih terdengar beberapa kali. Aku benar-benar merasa takut sekali sehingga bergerak sedikit saja tidak berani, apalagi pergi ke luar kamar untuk mencari _Nii-san_!

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh. Aku yakin, wajahku memucat. Kutahan napas, kugigit bibir kuat-kuat. Suara apa i—

"Hikari?"

Hatiku menjadi lega seketika saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah suara pintu kamar dibuka dan _Nii-san_-lah yang membukanya! Perasaanku semakin _plong_ ketika melihatnya masuk membawa senter.

"Hikari, kau tidak ap—"

Dia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena tangisku keburu meledak.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku sudah cukup tenang. Taichi-_nii-san _naik ke tempatku, lalu memeluk dan mengusap-ngusap kepalaku, membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Butuh beberapa waktu bagiku untuk meredakan tangis, sebelum kini tinggal menyisakan beberapa tarikan isak saja.

"Tadi _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_ pergi ketika kau sudah tidur, menjenguk _Obaa-san _yang mendadak jatuh sakit. Karena mereka tidak di rumah, aku nonton TV saja sepanjang malam. Ternyata aku ketiduran di sofa! Maaf ya Hikari…" _Nii-san _menepuk kepalaku.

"Untung… _Nii-san_… bangun…" ujarku tersendat. "Kalau tidak…" aku tak berani membayangkannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi! Sekarang kau sudah tidak sendirian. Jangan jadi penakut, Hikari! Kau harus jadi anak yang pemberani seperti aku!" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga seraya membusungkan dadanya. Di mataku, dia tidak terlihat seperti anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun, tetapi sudah seperti orang dewasa!

"_Gomen ne_, _Nii-san_," bisikku sedih karena tidak bisa jadi pemberani seperti keinginannya. "Aku takut sendirian dalam gelap, apalagi ditambah suara petir…"

"Kau tidak boleh takut gelap, Hikari, kau kan _hikari _(cahaya)!" sambil berkata demikian, dia menyoroti tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah dengan senter yang dibawanya. "Lihat, kau sangat bercahaya, kan?"

"Hentikan _Nii-san_, silau!" aku menutupi mataku dengan tangan. Taichi-_nii-san _tertawa, senang karena berhasil menjahiliku sedikit. Aku memandangnya sambil cemberut, lalu ikut tertawa bersamanya. Entah pergi ke mana semua rasa takutku tadi!

_Nii-san _juga menyadari itu, maka dia berkata lembut, "Sekarang sudah tidak takut, kan?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau ada _Nii-san_, tidak ada yang kutakuti."

Taichi-_nii-san _tersenyum, lalu mengacak kepalaku sambil berujar serius, "Aku akan selalu menjagamu, Hikari, sampai nanti kau menikah dengan orang yang bisa menggantikanku menjagamu!"

"Eh?" aku terkejut. "Memangnya _Nii-san _tidak mau menikah denganku?"

_Nii-san _terbahak lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku kan kakakmu!"

"Tapi aku mau menikah dengan _Nii-san_!" aku berkeras. "Kalau aku tidak menikah dengan _Nii-san_, berarti _Nii-san _akan berhenti menjagaku, kan? Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan _Nii-san_!"

Taichi-_nii-san _menggelengkan kepala.

"Kita tidak akan berpisah, Hikari. Tapi kelak kau pasti akan menikah dengan orang yang lebih hebat daripada aku. Jangan khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan memastikan itu!"

Itu adalah kali pertama aku tidak memercayai kata-kata _Nii-san_. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang lebih hebat daripada Taichi-_nii-san_?

.

#

.

.

Senyum geli merekah di bibirku yang merah jambu setelah selesai mengenang hal bodoh itu. Sepertinya dulu aku mengidap _brother-complex _yang cukup parah.

Lamunanku terputus ketika kudengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Hikari, kau sudah siap?"

Sebuah suara terdengar. Dari pantulan di cermin aku dapat melihat _Nii-san _melangkah masuk. Dia sudah rapi dalam balutan setelan jas plus dasi.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Hikari!" _Nii-san_ mendekatiku, wajahnya berseri-seri. Matanya menatap bayanganku di cermin dengan sorot lembut penuh kasih sayang, membuat hatiku terharu.

"Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu, ya. Padahal dulu kau cuma anak kecil yang sangat cengeng. Sekarang kau sudah akan menjadi nyonya!" guraunya seraya meletakkan tangannya perlahan di bahuku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya lewat cermin.

"Aku sendiri tak pernah membayangkan _Nii-san _akan menjadi ayah," balasku, tertawa kecil saat mengingat betapa paniknya ia ketika menunggui kakak iparku melahirkan setahun lalu. _Nii-san _ikut tergelak dengan tawa riangnya yang khas.

"Paling lama setahun lagi, aku tidak hanya akan menjadi ayah, tetapi juga menjadi paman," katanya jenaka sambil merendahkan tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya sejajar dengan kepalaku. Kami saling menatap di cermin, tersenyum.

Setelah ia kembali menegakkan diri, aku memutar tubuhku menghadapnya.

"Terima kasih karena selama ini _Nii-san _sudah sangat menjagaku," ujarku pelan sepenuh hati. Kuberikan seulas senyum tulus kepadanya. Aku sudah menantikan saat untuk mengatakan ini pada Taichi-_nii-san_, sebuah pernyataan yang keluar dari hatiku dan kupersembahkan khusus untuknya.

Dia terlihat salah tingkah, tetapi juga senang.

"Aku kan kakakmu, sudah kewajibanku untuk menjagamu," ucapnya santai—atau berusaha santai, sebab aku tahu Taichi-_nii-san _memang tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan hal-hal formal di antara keluarga dan sahabat. Walaupun ia selalu bersikap profesional dalam pekerjaannya, sifat slebor dan serampangannya tak pernah berubah jika berhadapan dengan orang-orang dekatnya.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada _Nii-san_. Aku _harus _mengucapkannya," tegasku tak terbantahkan. "_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_."

Kukatakan itu sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di pangkuan dan membungkukkan kepala dengan khidmat kepadanya.

"Hei, hentikan itu, Hikari!" seru _Nii-san _buru-buru. Aku mengangkat kepala, tersenyum manis kepadanya yang tersipu—kini jelas sekali ia malu dan canggung.

"Ah, sudah, sudah, kita tidak perlu membicarakan hal-hal seperti ini! Ayo, mempelaimu sudah menunggu. Aku ke sini kan untuk menjemputmu," dia mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya mengulurkan tangan. Aku menyambutnya sambil berdiri dari kursiku, dan mengikuti langkahnya. Namun, sebelum sampai ke pintu, aku berhenti.

"Ada apa lagi, Hika—"

Sebelum _Nii-san _menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku memeluknya erat-erat.

"Hikari…" suaranya menggantung di udara.

"Aku takut, _Nii-san_…" gumamku. "Aku tidak tahu kehidupanku setelah menikah akan jadi seperti apa. Dia memang laki-laki yang baik, tapi… aku tetap takut…"

Rasanya waktu berputar kembali ke masa lalu, ke masa ketika aku dan _Nii-san _masih kanak-kanak. Aku ketakutan karena hujan badai dan padamnya listrik, lalu _Nii-san _datang mendampingiku dan aku memeluknya sehingga seluruh rasa takutku seolah menemukan tempat penyaluran.

Aku… selalu merasa aman kalau memeluk _Nii-san._

"Tidak apa-apa, Hikari," suara _Nii-san_—yang kini sudah bukan suara anak kecil, melainkan suara pria dewasa—terdengar menenangkanku. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan hangat. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja."

Entah kenapa, aku selalu memercayai kalimat itu jika _Nii-san _yang mengatakannya.

"Kau pasti akan hidup bahagia, Hikari. Percayalah padaku."

Aku percaya.

"Kalau suamimu melakukan hal-hal yang buruk padamu, segera laporkan padaku dan aku akan menghajarnya," suara _Nii-san _mengandung nada mengancam yang jenaka. Lalu ia menambahkan dengan serius, "Tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan melakukannya. Dia akan menjadi suamimu, itu artinya dia adalah pria yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjagamu. Jangan khawatir, Hikari. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Ekspresi wajahku merileks dan kini aku bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku yakin Taichi-_nii-san _tidak tahu tentang "ketakutan sebelum pernikahan" yang dialami kebanyakan wanita, tapi kata-kata penghiburannya tidak pernah gagal membuatku tenteram kembali.

Kulepaskan pelukanku dan kukecup pipinya.

"_Arigatou_, _Nii-san_."

"Itu ucapan terima kasih yang keberapa kalinya hari ini?" tanyanya bercanda, lalu menawarkan lengannya padaku. Kulingkarkan tangan kananku ke lengan kirinya, kemudian kami bersama-sama keluar dari kamar rias. Ketika kami berjalan di sepanjang lorong, _Nii-san _menggodaku,

"Aku jadi ingat, Hikari, dulu kau pernah mau menikah denganku, kan?"

Sipu malu muncul di pipiku.

"I—itu kan hanya pernyataan polos seorang anak kecil, _Nii-san_!"

"Tentunya pernyataan itu muncul karena kekaguman yang luar biasa," _Nii-san_ tergelak. "Dulu kau pasti sangat memujaku, Hikari."

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku selalu mengidolakan _Nii-san_. _Nii-san _adalah kakak terhebat di dunia."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, di altar ini aku dan suamiku mengucap janji suci. Kami telah resmi menjadi suami istri sekarang. Mataku melirik ke deretan bangku di bawah sana, dan kurasakan tatapan bahagia _Nii-san _ke arahku. Dia menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum menyemangati, pertanda dukungannya kepadaku. Dukungan yang tak pernah berhenti diberikannya sepanjang hidup kami.

Seketika aku tahu, bahwa setelah ini pun, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kalaupun ada masalah, Taichi-_nii-san_ akan tetap selalu ada untukku.

Karena dia adalah kakakku.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Saya enggak tahu harus berkata apa. ^_^;; Pokoknya makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review. Himeka-san, semoga dikau suka ini~


End file.
